Mystery Models
Description Mystery Models were released in early November 2011 across Wal-Mart stores in the United States. These vehicles came in foil packs, similar to trading cards, as opposed to Mystery Cars which came on blister cards with blackened out bubbles. Most of the 24 vehicles are re-colors of previous released 2011 Hot Wheels. Below is the list of vehicles in this line. Category:Mystery Models 2011 The following castings were released in the '''Mystery Models '''series for 2011: 2011 Mystery Models 2011 Circuit Champions Series 2012 The following castings were released in the '''Mystery Models '''series for 2012: 2012 - Mystery Models 2013 The following castings were released in the '''Mystery Models '''series for 2013: 2013 - Mystery Models 2014 The following castings were released in the '''Mystery Models '''series for 2014: 2014 - Mystery Models North America 2014 - Mystery Models European 2015 The following castings were released in the '''Mystery Models '''series for 2015: 2015 - Mystery Models North America 2015 - Mystery Models - European/Australian 2016 The following castings were released in the '''Mystery Models '''series for 2016: 2016 - Mystery Models North America 2016 - Mystery Models (Pillow Packs) 2017 The following castings were released in the '''Mystery Models '''series for 2017: 2017 - Mystery Models Series 1 2017 - Mystery Models Series 2 2018 The following castings were released in the '''Mystery Models '''series for 2018: 2018 - Mystery Models Series 1 2018 - Mystery Models Series 2 2018 - Mystery Models Series 3 2018 - Mystery Models Series 4 2019 The following castings were released in the '''Mystery Models '''series for 2019: 2019 - Mystery Models Series 1 2019 - Mystery Models Series 2 2019 - Mystery Models Series 3 2019 - Mystery Models Series 4 2020 The following castings will be released in the '''Mystery Models '''series for 2020: 2020 - Mystery Models Series 1 Gallery Danicar package, side 1.jpg|2011 Circuit Champions Series-package, side 1 Danicar package, side 2.jpg|2011 Circuit Champions Series-package, side 2 Astro Funk package, side 1.jpg|2012 Mystery Models-package, side 1 Astro Funk package, side 2.jpg|2012 Mystery Models-package, side 2 HW MM.jpg|2013 European Mystery Models 2013? Euro mystery .jpg|2013 European Mystery Models 2013? Euro mystery cars.jpg|2013 European Mystery Models 2014 Mystery Pack (euro).jpg|2014 ROW Mystery Models 2014 mystery.jpg|2014 ROW Mystery Models Description HW Mystery Models 2015.jpg|2014 Mystery Models List Hot-Wheels-2016-Mystery-Models.jpg|2016 Mystery Models Listing MM2017Pkg.jpg|Front & Back of 2017 Mystery Models packaging 100_8556.jpg|Mystery Models List 2017 with gold Batman Arkham Asylum 100_8567.jpg|Front of 2017 Mystery Models packaging 100_8572.JPG|Backside of 2017 Mystery Models packaging 2018 mstry series 1.jpg|2018 Mystery Models Series 1 mystery-models-Series-2-Box.jpg|This is the second wave of the 2018 mystery models IMG 20180516 155925.jpg|2018 Mystery Pack Yellow RX-7 MYSTERY MODELS S2.jpg|2018 Mystery Models Series 2 2018-Mystery-Models-Series-3.jpg|2018 Mystery Models Series 3 732694222439a82e9064bf.jpg|Here's another picture of the series 3 2018 mystery models (Bone Shaker chase not pictured) s-l1600 (3).jpg|2018 Mystery Models Series 4 2018 Series 4 image 2.jpg|Another 2018 Series 4 Image LQQK 2014 Int Poster.jpg|2014 International Poster 2015 Int Poster.jpg|2015 International Poster 2017 Int Poster.jpg|2017 International Poster Category:Hot Wheels by Series Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive